


100 Things Avery F. Jones is not allowed to do.

by Hiyah765r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: This is what happens when I get really bored., fem America, not connected to my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyah765r/pseuds/Hiyah765r
Summary: One day America(Avery)'s olders brother, Canada and Mexico, decided to start making a list of things she isn't allowed to do.________________________________________________I don't own Hetalia.
Kudos: 35





	1. 1 - 25

1\. You are not to show up to a meeting in only a bikini or your bra and underwear again, even if you are dared to do it.

2\. You are not go alone anywhere with France, Spain and/or Prussia, always make sure there is at least one nation that isn't them with you when your around them.

3\. Your not to attempt to shrink yourself or try and get someone else , by scientific or magical means.

4\. Your not to show up to a meeting in a wedding dress ever again.

5\. If China is bragging about how much he knows you are not ask him what the underwear currently wearing looks like.

6\. Avery, you are not allowed to Sit on nother nations lap during a meeting, or at any other time or place for that matter.

7\. You are not allowed to try and climb in Kangaroos pouch.

8\. Hug a wild bear.

9\. Pull Italy, Romano or Seborga's curls.

10\. Poke Austria's mole.

11\. Tell Scotland the Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist.

12\. Attempt to pluck England's eyebrows while he's sleeping, or Hong Kong's.

13\. Yell "Burn!" everytime Russia asks you to become 'one' with him.

14\. Attempt to secretly give Poland, England and Norway human drug tests.

15\. Do an Impression of Belarus and follow us around trying to convince us to marry you.

16\. Tell Sealand you have present for him and put it somewhere he can't reach and laugh as he tries to get it, don't do this to any other micronation either.

17\. Austria saying he's heard every joke possible about the town of Fucking is not a challenge.

18\. Just because Austria knows a lot about underwear does not mean you should ask his opnion on what underwear you should buy.

19\. If nation sitting next to you at meeting falls asleep you are allowed to draw the dark mark Harry Potter on there arm and claim you must defeat them because your the heroine. 

20\. Randomly start doing Yoga during meetings. 

21\. You also aren't allowed to tell Russia you can't become one with him because your alrealy planning to become one with Spain, or any other country, just to get him to leave you alone.

22\. You not allowed to try and 'become one' with Spain, or any other country, to avoid Russia, or for any other reason.

23\. You aren't allowed to tell Norway he has a brother complex.

24\. Your not allowed to give leave brochures for mental institutions were Belarus can 'just happen' to see them.

25\. Tell China that he's compensating for something by acting like he's knows everything.


	2. 26-50

26\. You are not allowed to tell people you'll date anyone who beats you in an arm wrestling competition.

27\. You are not allowed to steal England's spellbook.

28\. You are not allowed attempt to cast love spell from England's spellbook on anyone or convince any member of the magic trio into casting one for you.

29\. You are not allowed to steal a ice cream truck.

30\. Or a cop car.

31\. You are allowed to try and stake Romania, especially if Hungary is encouraging you to.

32\. You are allowed to play truth or dare with Hungary ever again.

33\. You are not allowed to compare breast sizes with Ukraine to see who is bigger, especially not during a meeting.

34\. Your not allowed to tell Norway that Iceland isn't really his brother so he needs to stop telling Iceland to call him big brother.

35\. Your not allowed to tell people your pregnant unless you really are, we don't care who dared you to or how much you were bet.

36\. You need to stop trying crossbreed a kangaroo with lion, we don't care how cool you think the results would be.

37\. You need to stop telling the Micronations they are going be sold like Sealand was on ebay but to humans instead if there bad.

38\. The time you accidently turned England into a girl is never to be discussed again.

39\. Nor is the time you turned Canada into one.

40\. You aren't allowed to tie Hungary to a chair and threat to destroy all her yaoi stuff when she pisses you off, especially if Prussia or Romania is ecouraging you to do it.

41\. Same with her frying pan.

42\. You allowed to poke Norway repeatedly to see how long it takes him to snap.

43\. You are not allowed to spread rumors that Russia is secretly in love with and/or dating North Korea or Cuba or both.

44\. You are also not allowed to leak said rumors to Belarus, even if you didn't start them.

45\. You and Lithuania did not have a custody battle over Tony the Alien and you should telling people you did.

46\. Nor are you to tell people you share joint custody of Tony with Lithuania.

47\. Nor are you allowed to tell people Tony is your and Lithuania's love child, we don't care if Lithuania agrees.

48\. You are never to attempt climbing Mont Rushmore, or any other tourist attraction, while drunk again, we don't care it was Prussia and Denmarks idea.

49\. China is not secretly a girl and you should stop attempting to prove otherwise.

50\. You should attempting to force male nations that aren't Italy or Poland to wear dresses.


	3. 51-75

51\. You are not allowed to tear up this list.

52\. Your not allowed to burn it either.

53\. Or throw it away.

54\. Or purposefully lose it.

55\. It is not necessary for you to scream freedom everytime Germany says a meeting is over.

56\. You are not allowed to tell Iceland that Norway used to or is stealing his mail because he's paranoid, even if it's true.

57\. Same for Hong Kong and China.

58\. You are not to refer to Hong Kong as Mini China. You can however refer to Lichtenstein as Mini Female Switzerland because for some reason she likes it.

59\. You are not allowed to tell Russia he needs to call himself Father Russia not Mother Russia.

60\. You need to stop sneaking into our houses and watching us sleep, it's fucking creepy.

61\. You are not allowed to do an impression of Canada as it took us 5 months to find you last time even though you were right behind us the whole time.

62\. Finland's human name is not and never will be Santa Claus, Chris Kringle or Nick and you should stop telling people it is.

63\. You are not allowed to try to admit Norway, Poland or England to mental institutions.

64\. You are not allowed to ask Norway, England or Poland What kind of drugs they are on.

65\. Or if you can have any of their drugs.

66\. You are not allowed to tell Denmark he is the king, king of the manwhores, again, it was only funny the first time.

67\. You are not allowed to tell Italy you want have his baby just to see his reaction.

68\. Or any other nation.

69\. Lativa is not a child and he does need you to take custody of him from Russia because he is mean to him, he is just short.

70\. You are never allowed to discuss where babies come from for humans and or nations with Tony again as it ends in him trying to convince you and Lithuania to have a baby together.

71\. Nor are you allowed to tell the Micronations where babies come from.

72\. Just because they are cute does not make a wild snake a good pet, if you want a pet snake go to a pet shop.

73\. Especially if said wild snake is poisonous.

74\. You are absolutely forbidden from going into Japan attic again.

75\. You are allowed to turn any nation into a baby again.


	4. 76-100

76\. You are not allowed kiss your 2p Male Counterpart, Allen, ever we don't care if you think he's hot and just misunderstood.

77\. You are not allowed to poke 2p Spain. 

78\. You are not allowed to bring any 2p to a meeting unless it's 2p Belarus.

79\. You are however not allowed to try prove that 1p Belarus and 2p Belarus were switch at birth.

80\. Or 2p Romano and 1p Romano.

81\. Stop to cross breed Kumajiro and China's panda bear.

82\. You are not allowed to give Lichtenstein sex education lessons. Switzerland will kill you.

83\. You are not allowed to go shopping with Poland and Italy ever again because of how much money you spend. Trillons of dollars of shoes is not okay.

84\. You are not allowed to ask Italy if he wants to 'help you save a horse' ever again.

85\. Or any other nation. 

86\. You are not allowed to explain to Italy what you really mean by this. 

87\. Especially if it involves a hands on demonstration young lady.

88\. You are not allowed to launch fireworks with Hong Kong. 

89\. You are not allowed to tell Hong Kong you are a firecracker and ask him if he wants to 'play with you'.

90\. Especially if China is with in ear shot.

91\. You are not allowed to ask Brazil about his wood.

92\. Even you do mean the actual wood his country produces because everyone thinks your talking about something else.

93\. North Korea does not need a hug.

94\. Nor does Iran or Afghanistan.

95\. You are not allowed to tell Sealand that you are his real mother and Tony the alien is his older brother.

96\. You are not allowed to tell Lichtenstein that Switzerland is really her father and you are her mother and that she should call Switzerland Dad instead of big brother.

97\. You are not allowed to say you are anyone's mother.

98\. You are allowed to prove to anyone who calls your breasts fake that they are real by grabbing their and hand and making them grope you.

99\. You are not allowed to call France Daddy especially if he is encouraging you to do it even if your are doing it because he colonizer and he has convinced that makes him your father, he is not and people think you are doing it for other reasons.

100\. You are not allowed to try and seduce China in order to get rid of your debt to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be 4 chapters and it'll be updated infrequently.


End file.
